The Tech Infantry Grand Design
The original Tech Infantry began as a table top game that lasted two "seasons" and later became a play by email role story telling/roll playing game that was managed by a moderator Tech Infantry 1st and 2nd Editions The table top version of the Tech Infantry could be referred to the Tech Infantry 1st Edition for a few distinct reasons. The first reason is that it was distintively different in the way that it was played, secondly it had a unique underlying plot line, and lastly had a game master that provided the original concept for the game. Later, for personal reasons and other issues the original game master's involvement decreased, but one of the players in the original session essentially took over the responsibility of running the game by leading the charge and running an online play by email game, which in retrospect could be referred to as Tech Infantry 2nd Edition. Issues with the 2nd Edition Over time, nearly a dozen seasons were played. Additionally, there had been campaigns conducted in the future and with alternate time lines. The ultimate result was a timeline where future events had been already decided constraining current and potentially future players making them feel as though they cannot have a lasting impact in the universe, a preset ending to the game that is based upon a table top game conducted about 10 years before the end of season 9 that determined the end of the game even though the majority of the hard core players did not participate, the potential for current and future players to become confused about what is a part of the actual TI timeline vs future and alternate timelines and the list goes on. Introducing The Tech Infantry 3rd Edition The Tech Infantry 3rd Edition was a concept that was developed by one of the players about to take up the role of a future moderator. He felt that in order to introduce excitement into the game in the form of a future that not involving preset future events that he and many of the other players had no influence over, along with being able to present the TI Game to future players in a format and history that could be comprehensible to someone that had never played before, some changes to needed to be made - yet at the same time - he did not want to invalidate what had already happened in the previous seasons leading up to the conclusion of season 9 in the TI 2nd Edition. So, after consultig with one of the hardcore players, it was decided that the Tech Infantry 3rd Edition would begin twenty years after the conclusion of season 9 in the second edition with the following changes: 1) All prevous seasons would be considered simply history or historical events. In terms of the 3rd Edition the play by email conducted by the new moderator (Malthus618) would be considered Season 1 TI3rd 2) All future seasons under 2nd Edition do not apply to the 3rd Edition. Now that does not say that they did not happened or were not important. They did happen, just not during the TI 3rd Edition. 3) There are no Sacred Cows. All previous PCs run by moderators, former moderators, or previous players are not exempt from being able to be killed. That does not mean that if he former character is an oracle that he will be nearly if not impossible to be defeated by some punk. It simply means that it is theoretically possible that they could die during the course of a season. (Those are the major ones. Martin if you can add anything else or rephrase them, feel free to do so.) Goals of Tech Infantry 3rd Edition The goal of Tech Infantry is to provide a clean slate and an unclear future for the current and future players that want to participate. It is also meant to simplify the game so that references no longer are made to one of the previous 9 seasons are simply called a historical event. It eliminates alternate timelines which could make some one unsure about what happened in this timeline or the other. Lastly, it does not set preset events in the future, so going forward the actions of the players count. The TI 3rd Edition is not designed to "replace" the 2nd edition. It is simply meant to provide set the game to "zero" so to speak when the first game under this format is played. This will allow all of the work of the 2nd edition to still have meaning, while allowing the players under the 3rd edition to count to.